Until it's Time
by Zoranthi
Summary: Aubree's life was never an easy one, but it certainly never involved angels, fighting or death. That is, until now. And being thrust into a video game with no way home wasn't exactly an improvement either. / Self-Insert
1. The Asgard Ranch

**A/N: **I haven't been on fanfic in quite a long time, so I decided to get back in the game by writing a story. This is a self-insert but I'm trying to mix it up and actually have it be a pretty decent story. So enjoy. I suppose.

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS but I do own all my OC's which would be...Aubree, Ryan and Finn.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Asgard Ranch

* * *

The world was so boring nowadays. Everything was the same, every single day. Not once did I feel excitement or thrill. Actually, I only felt pain and misery that came along with death. It was early morning; usually we are woken up before dawn. They come through the sliding doors yelling to wake up; if you aren't awake by the first yell they'll use their whips to beat you awake. Most of the time until you are unconscious again. I learned pretty quickly to get up, say nothing and work. I also learned not to have any friends because they will most like die within a few weeks. Only a select few survive any longer than a year. I'd been here 199 days as of this morning so a little more than six months. Which is also if anything, quite a long amount of time, in my sector I only knew of 34 people who had been here longer than me. The longest person who was here was #386798 that's what the Desians called him, but his real name is Finn. He'd been here four years; he was young too, maybe twenty years old. He was a fighter though he rarely spoke out of turn. He was strong; I've seen him do double the work anyone else here could. Sometimes he'd help others do their work too, only if they're falling behind though. When I first arrived, he helped me out a lot. So I was grateful for that.

Thinking back on my first few weeks here made my old although not healed wounds ache. The desians sure weren't merciful, in fact they beat people just to show they could. They didn't care whether the person was a child, or a man or woman. They simply didn't care. Even though I do all my work I still get a beating at least once a day. My grey tattered dress hung off my body barely concealing anything. My skin which was now tanned by the heavy sun in which we worked under everyday had welts covering it. And my back was still covered in open wounds that probably had scars beneath them. I sighed at the thought of what I must have looked like. We weren't given much of a shower, in fact we were all lined up and hosed down once a week.

Meaning, we all stank, really bad. And we were covered in inches of dirt, sweat and blood. My hair had grown a lot since I'd arrived, it was passed my chest. It was tangled though and I could see gross split ends form, although I bet it was shiny, from grease. My physical appearance was probably not one to appreciate, I was thin and my bones stuck out through my chest. I was not a sight to behold.

I was given a piece of hard stale bread it was about the size of my palm, I ate it slowly knowing that I had about a half hour until I'd be forced outside in the sweltering sun to plant harvests and pick weeds. I sat alone in the corner, although I didn't talk to anyone for the obvious reasons I still listened into the gossip that the others picked up from the Desians.

"The Chosen destroyed the Palmacosta ranch!"

"Do you think they'll head here next?"

"Maybe we will be freed."

"Don't let them hear you, or you'll get an extra beating."

It was the first time hope had filled their eyes since they'd arrived, it was interesting how much these people believed in their "Chosen". I sighed, I knew the chosen would be coming here soon to destroy the ranch and kill Kvar. It was just a matter of time. I was in denial when I first got here; I mean who wouldn't be when they were sucked into a video game? I had just woke up in the middle of nowhere and then the Desians just showed up and kidnapped me. They brought me here and after hearing the stories and talking with people I quickly realized that I was in Sylvarant, though I still didn't want to believe it. But eventually I came out of my denial.

So this is where I've been for the past six and half months, working and making my plan. I figured it this way. When Lloyd finally comes around and saves us I'm going to convince him that I'm from Tethe'alla and I need help getting home. And after that I can try asking Mana or Origin to help me out when we get to it.

I don't know how to fight but with all the work I've done here I've definitely built up a lot of muscle and so learning how to fight couldn't be too difficult. At least I hoped…

"Bree. It's time to work, hurry up."

My green eyes flicked up at Ryan, he was new. Maybe two weeks, so he still hadn't lost his spark. I nodded and stood up, the Desians were ushering everyone to the door leading outside. Even outside everyone felt trapped, there was about a mile of free work space and then there was a gate as far up as twenty feet with barbed wire covered it. Sometimes an electrical hiss could be heard as well. That's why I've never touched the fence. Something tells me that the fence is charged with more than a few hundred volts of electricity. And so I set off to work.

And I continued to do that work for the next two weeks until—

"Dammit. It's the Chosen's group!" A Desian yelled while he and two others that were assigned to bring us back to our rooms, charged at a group of three people. Two had equally silver hair with blue eyes. Though, one was a woman who wore mostly orange and the other was a short boy, he didn't even look like he was in his teens. Next to them was a short blonde girl, she had on a white dress over blue leggings.

They beat the Desians with very little effort; actually it was so easy that none of them even had a scratch on them. Raine then led us back through the room they'd entered from. I'd never seen this part of the base so it was all very confusing; the walls were the same grey metal every which way we turned. So I just decided not to figure out where I was going. Finally, we'd reached a door, a door I knew led to the way out. I teared up, this was the first taste of freedom I'd have in 7 months. Every bone in my body ached to have me run out that door and finally be free but I knew I couldn't. I knew no matter how much I wanted to be rid of this place I would have nowhere to go. I need to go home.

So I turned around to face Genis, Raine and Colette. Raine and Genis were already heading back into the base and Colette was turning to as well, all the other prisoners had left.

"W-wait! Chosen? You are the Chosen r-right?" I stuttered out my voice was scratchy. She turned curiously back towards me with a smile on her face.

"Yep, I'm Colette! I should get back with the others though! You should go back to your home!" I sighed and stepped towards her, tears still in my eyes.

"I-I don't have a home here, I have nowhere to go back to…Please I need your help. Let me come with you..." I knew I would have to convince the others more than her, she was pure and kind and would want to help.

"What do you mean you have no home?"

"I'm not from around here…I'll explain everything when we leave, but I need your help to get home. I can't do it without you, please Chosen…"

"Colette! Come on! We have to hurry!" I could hear a high pitched voice male from the other room most likely Genis. Colette looked conflicted, she wanted to help but she was afraid, afraid for me.

"It'll be dangerous…" I nodded and gripped her hand.

"I know…but please, I can't stay here." I finally let my tears fall in a last ditch effort that she'll pity me.

"Okay, I'll help you." I smiled and hugged her.

"Oh thank you, thank you!"

Together we walked to join the rest; they looked slightly annoyed and even surprised when they saw me.

"Colette, who is this?" Raine said looking at me suspiciously.

"I'm Aubree, but you can just call me Bree." I said smiling at her while holding my hand out. She looked at it oddly, and in the back of my head I realized that shaking hands may not be a custom here. I awkwardly raised it to scratch my dirty, brown hair. Both she and Genis looked skeptically at me.

"I am Raine and this is my younger brother Genis. Why are you here?"

"I need the Chosen's help in getting home." She looked at Colette and then at me.

"Well whatever the matter, we will have to discuss it later; we must meet up with the others."

After that the four of us ran through the base trying to find a way into Kvar's office. I left it up to Raine because I couldn't remember anything about the Asgard ranch. Apparently it didn't take her very long to figure out how to get to his office because before I knew it we were at the warp pad leading into it.

"Stop!" I spun around and behind us were three Desians, Genis pulled out his Kendama and began to cast some magic. Colette also began to do the same; I ducked down in order to dodge an arrow coming at me.

"Stalagmite!" Beneath the Desians the ground shook and rocks shot up beneath them, it was amazing to watch but blood poured out of the desian that had been stabbed with the earth. My eyes widened and bile rushed to my throat, it was disgusting and despite being beaten within an inch of my life by the Desians and seeing people die I'd never seen so much blood.

"Angel Feathers!" Pink feathers rushed toward the remaining to Desians slicing them like butter again blood covered the ground and I knew they were dead. I was shocked, it was one thing killing a monster but killing a person, even if they weren't wholly human. Even if they did torture me and kill others, it was…they were…oh god….

"Bree, are you okay?" Colette asked as I stared horror-struck at the bodies.

"If you can't handle sacrifice then you shouldn't have come." Raine cut in, it was harsh and cold but she was right. I needed to be strong. I walked towards one of the Desians and picked up the bow it was long and made of metal, the sting was made of a texture I'd never seen before it was hard and bendable but easy to draw back. I always picked up the quiver which was still filled with many long arrows.

I pulled out an arrow and leveled it with the bow, pulling it back. I aimed for a specific spot on the wall and then released. I was off, way off. But I at least hit something, the arrow stuck to the wall and I knew with practice I could master the bow. Turning around I nodded.

"I can do this."

* * *

**Well that's a start to my new story, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but I need to get something out, I've already started chapter two so in the next few days expect another chapter! **

**My goal is to at least have out a chapter a week, I'd really love to finish a story and make it 100,000 words! **

**Until next time! Ciao.**


	2. Another World?

Disclaimer: Dont own the game but I do own all original characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

Another World?

* * *

One at a time we stepped on to the warp pad, when I stepped on it I could feel my skin being stretched and I faded away, it didn't hurt. It was uncomfortable though, I felt my stomach doing flips and it was almost disorienting. I saw nothing until I appeared on the other side. I was like waking up from a dream, a very uncomfortable- nightmarish dream.

Apparently, we'd interrupted Kvar having a chat with a hologram. Way to have hologram technology but no cars or cell phones. I mean they even have planes (if you'd consider a Rheaird a plane).

A woman with green hair wearing a green skin tight very revealing body suit was facing Kvar and talking about something. She was sort of pretty but in scary sort of way. She spoke slowly and had an air about her that made her seem like she was conceited. She also had a metallic wing set around her body; I knew it allowed her to hover, so I assumed it was supposed to work like wings.

Kvar had platinum blonde hair that was slicked back and short, he wore a body suit as well but with large metal shoulder pads. Suddenly the woman, Pronyma, I guessed disappeared, and Kvar crossed his arms, looking slightly annoyed.

"So the mana cannon is no longer a secret…" His voice was nasally and made my skin crawl, I'd been here a while and still, I'd never met Kvar. He was intimidating for sure. The four of use rushed over to Sheena, Lloyd and Kratos. All who were too preoccupied to ask who I was. It was then that I saw Kvar's crimson eyes, they were so red they appeared to glow. It was truly scary. He grinned at us all, and took out his weapon.

"You're not getting my exsphere!" Lloyd yelled while pulling out his swords. Kvar then charged at him, while using a spelled to throw lightning at us. Alongside him where two little mechanical helpers. I decided to focus on destroying those. I pulled out an arrow and aim at the little machine. In my head a name popped up and I decided to use it.

"Radiant Wave!" When I released the arrow it was covering a beam of bright burning light, I missed the machine but the light did hit it and electricity formed around it and it was paralyzed and the arrow did hit the man behind it which happened to be Kvar. The arrow landed right in his lower shin, he hissed and threw an electrical energy ball my way.

"You insolent brat!" The ball hit me square in the chest and electricity flowed through my body, shocking me. I gasped and collapsed to the ground. I couldn't even scream it hurt so much. I knew I needed to get up and continue to fight, I had to prove myself. I struggled to get to my feet and draw another arrow, I just managed to when Kvar appeared right in front of my face. His hand shot out wrapping around my neck. His grip was so tight I couldn't even gasp, my eyes widened and I panicked for a second before remembering I still had a bow in my hand. I took just the arrow and stabbed him in the chest. I don't know where I aimed but he flinched and released me and took a step back.

His red eyes were furious. He looked absolutely murderous and fear filled my bones. I knew he'd kill me given the chance.

But he didn't get the chance, Lloyd came up behind him and swung at this back. Kvar sensing him, sucked and then retaliated. His focus was off me. I coughed and held my throat, sure that there was some sort of mark forming. I blinked when a green aura formed around me and then shrank into me. Instantly I felt better, it was calming and the fear I felt disappeared along with the pain. I smiled knowing I must have been healed by Raine or Kratos.

I took another arrow and shot it at Kvar, only because his two little helpers had been destroyed. The arrow soared and would have missed him altogether if he hadn't moved and so it hit him right in the shoulder. He hissed and Kratos slammed his blade into the man, "Fierce Demon Fang!" Lloyd also hit him from behind with a "Sonic Thrust!". With that Kvar fell to his knees, gasping for breath. His eyes narrowed at Kratos in anger before he fell to the ground.

Lloyd looked at his exsphere and whispered something I couldn't hear,

"Lloyd we've learned of Chocolat's location." Raine informed in, I couldn't remember who that was though. Then Colette's eyes widened, I looked over and Kvar had quickly got up and pulled out his scepter and tried to attack Lloyd from behind but Colette shielded him. My jaw dropped when blood splattered on the ground and a huge gaping wound was diagonal on Colette's back.

"Colette!"

"I'm fine, really…" She whispered shocked.

Kvar then spun around and limped to the warp pad trying to escape but Sheena vanished and reappeared in front of him. Lloyd drew his right sword and ran to Kvar slicing his stomach open while cursing at him. Kratos then followed by stabbing him in the abdomen, Kvar hissed at them both but only addressed Kratos.

"Kratos! You pathetic inferior being!" He sounded winded and like he was struggling not to throw up.

Kratos frowned even further than before and cut Kvar with his long sword "Feel the pain…" And he hit him again. "Of those inferior beings…" Kvar fell forwards to the floor, his mouth and eyes still open and I knew he was dead.

"As you burn in hell." Even though Kratos looked mad, I knew inside he was probably smiling at getting his revenge on Kvar after 14 years. Colette was shaking but she was still standing and everyone turned their attention on to her. Colette just smiled at everyone's worries and laughed it off.

"It doesn't hurt guys!"

"Colette…I can't keep it a secret, everyone, Colette can no longer feel pain, the closer she becomes to an angel the more she loses her humanity." Raine, Sheena and Genis' eyes widened in shock, and it was understandable why, if Colette was my friend I would be scared too.

"I'm okay. We should be worried about the ranch." Her words were forceful and I could tell she was angry at Lloyd for ratting her out. Raine decided to just blow the ranch up like last time.

"We only have a few minutes so we've got to go." She rushed everyone through the warp pad and back out of the base, when we reached the exit. Raine cast first aid on Colette to heal up a bit of the wound and we headed off to Asgard.

Apparently Asgard wasn't that far from the base because everyone got there in under an hour.

In Asgard, Raine cast first aid on Colette again and we all watched as her skin stitched itself back together. In a matter of minutes she all that remained was a cut in her robes and dried blood which was washed off by Raine as well.

"I'm going to lay down and rest now." She said timidly, I assumed it was so she wouldn't have to answer any questions.

"Wait Colette, we have one thing to discuss as a group before you rest."

I assumed they were going to talk about her humanity but then everyone turned their eyes on me. I reddened under their stare. I shifted uncomfortably, maybe this wasn't the best idea, I don't even know if Sheena explained what Tethe'alla was yet.

"I suppose, first you should tell everyone your name." Raine was the first to speak up, effectively ending the awkward stare down. I scratched my neck shyly, I'd forgotten that they didn't know me. Awkward.

"O-oh, I'm Aubree Chamberlain, but I like to be called Bree."

"You told Colette that you needed help, help with what?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"U-um well… I need help getting home."

"Where is your home?"

"Well, I'm not exactly from here. I'm from Tethe'alla." I watched their reactions, Genis' jaw dropped, Sheena's eyes widened and Colette and Lloyd just looked dumbfounded whereas Raine continued to look suspicious and Kratos, well, he didn't really react to anything.

"That's ridiculous! You can't be from the moon!"

"W-well actually Tethe'alla isn't the moon, it's the world laying parallel to this one, I know this, because I too am from Tethe'alla." Sheena cut in, saving me. I was thankful for that, this way I could leave all the explaining up to her. She eyed me warily still though, what if my plan didn't work….

"Tethe'alla and Sylvarant lie parallel to each other and for that reason they must vie off each other's mana, so when one world is in decline another is flourishing. That's why I was sent here to kill the Chosen of this world because if I didn't then Tethe'alla would begin to decline…" She looked down ashamed at her actions but it seemed like everyone understood why she was doing what she was now. Colette looked conflicted now that she knew saving her world would damn another.

"There must be a way to save both worlds!" Lloyd snapped everyone out of their thoughts, I was even surprised, I didn't realize he was so passionate when it came to saving people.

"Perhaps when the Chosen becomes an angel she can choose to save Tethe'alla as well."

"We can ask Remiel if he knows of a way."

"Bree you can come with us and we can help you get home as well as find a way to save your world!" I smiled, Colette was too nice, I wondered if it was because she was from a dying world because Zelos was never that nice in the game.

"The journey will be dangerous," Kratos warned hoping to sway Colette not to bring me, I narrowed my eyes and huffed.

"I was in a ranch, I think I can handle a journey." We locked eyes, red with green. His narrowed dangerously and I could tell he was suspicious of me and I was just determined to go home.

"…very well…" He sighed after a brief minute.

* * *

Well there you have it.


End file.
